


Novelty

by idilco



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Guy Gardner, Kinktober 2018, Other, Rule 63, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idilco/pseuds/idilco
Summary: For Kinktober 2018, day 23.Gal Gardner would try anything once.





	Novelty

Gal Gardner had seen a few dicks in her life—not that many, alas, she's more of a pussy girl, but she's quite sure nothing on Earth looked quite like _that_.

She raised an eyebrow. "I gotta say, big guy. You're going to be a challenge."

Kilowog ducked his head. For someone thrice her size and taller than her by at least one and a half foot, he managed to be _adorable_ —shy, and perhaps a tad unsure. To be fair, she's as much an alien for him as he was for her, and if she guessed right, Kilowog hadn't been intimate with anyone since ... well, that line of thought was a downer.

She glanced down again. Kilowog's alien dick had deeper coloration than the rest of his body, almost fuchsia, and entirely hairless. When soft, it was hidden inside a slit that resembled a vagina. Though now, fully engorged, it’s hanging out, and slowly curving up like a human dick, but just so much bigger.

"Come closer." Gal backed off until her ass was flush against the bar. A few empty bottles and dirty beer mugs sat on the top. She hadn't had the chance to clean up after closing time, between talking Kilowog out of his funk all night after a disastrous mission with the rookies, and dropping her panties. Gal placed her palms on the bar top and pushed herself up to settle there, the surface cold against her bare thighs.

Kilowog stepped closer to her. His eyes zoomed to the place between her thighs. She parted her legs wider, biting her lower lip as she did so. She's not as wet as she usually was at this stage, but getting steadily there as the cold air caressed her.

"You're a receptive," Kilowog said with a grunt.

"Yes. I happen to be one." Gal rolled her eyes.

"Rayner's different from you."

"You been around, huh?"

"Communal shower," Kilowog huffed. "His genital is small. I suppose that makes sense. Humans are small and delicate, but having it out all the time seems dangerous."

Gal snorted. Despite what he said, she could tell that he's curious. Perhaps not necessarily in a sexual way, but still, she couldn't wait until Kyle heard that Kilowog was interested in him. It could go either way with Kyle, although she had a feeling that Kyle would be down for it, and wouldn't be too bothered when Kilowog brought up his 'small genital'.

"So, since we've shown each other what we have, should we continue?" Gal asked.

Kilowog moved closer again and Gal had to stretch her thighs wider to accommodate him. "Tell me what I should do," he said.

Gal touched him, ran her hands up his velvety skin. "I'm a receptive, as you said. You can fuck me, but you have to get me wet, _very wet_ , before that can happen."

Kilowog nodded and set his hands on her, his earlier uncertainty seemingly forgotten, one at the base of her neck and the other resting on the small of her back. His palms were big and warm, and although he towered over her when they were standing, this way, their height difference wasn't so bad.

"You're the smallest human I know," he told her, not unkindly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Any other day, Gal would take being called tiny as an insult. She's 5'2", and yes, standing beside Hallie, with her model figure and height, she might as well be a Smurfette. But she'd fight anyone who said that outright. However, knowing this alien could break her in half with his bare hands was turning her on. This was her life now. Being on Oa too long had screwed her brain on what could be rated as hot. She guessed that happened when you interacted with more aliens than humans on a daily basis for a certain amount of time.

"Here." She encouraged him to bend down, and when he did, she initiated a kiss. They weren't exactly compatible in that department, but it was a nice kiss nonetheless. "Use your finger on me. Only one, until I tell you to add more," she said as they parted.

Kilowog followed her instructions closely. And, shit, even one of his fingers was enough to make her feel full, make her gasp. It's almost too much when he pressed the second finger into her, but she couldn't tell him to stop, not when she's so close to winning the bet she had made with Hallie.


End file.
